


Spiders and Snowmen

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Prompt:  Hi, I'm your new neighbor.  You smiled at me yesterday and seemed really sweet.  Can you come over and kill this huge spider that's trying to kill me?





	Spiders and Snowmen

* * *

  
  


Castiel glanced around his empty house and sighed.  The anxious flutters started up again and before he could let them get out of hand he started for the kitchen to unpack.  Picking up and leaving everything behind in Illinois had been for the best, he knew that. The overwhelming fear of not knowing anyone here in Kansas almost had him running back a few times.  

 

Shaking his head he grabbed at the first box on the counter and ripped it open.  The moving process had gone smoothly and even caught his neighbor watching a couple of times.  The man merely smiled at Castiel and went back into his garage. Castiel wanted to go over and introduce himself but never got the chance.  

 

“What is, OH MY GOD,” Castiel screamed jerking away from the box violently, sending himself back on his ass as he scrambled away.  Whatever had made its way into the box had crawled up his arm a little and the little tickling feeling made him want to scratch at every inch of his skin.

 

“Oh God...oh….ew.  Fuck I hate spiders,” Castiel groaned, his anxiety spiking when he tried to look into the box.  Now, it was probably his fear-addled brain but he could have  _ sworn _ the box moved.  Castiel barely blinked as he suddenly found himself tearing out of the house and racing up the steps of his neighbor's house, his fist already pounding on the door before he could stop himself.

 

When Dean heard the panicked knock, he moved a little faster, wrenching the door open to see his new neighbor had gone pale. He looked him over quickly but didn’t waste too much time before he asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open but nothing came out.  No words, not even a noise. The brief glimpse he’d gotten of his neighbor did absolutely no justice to seeing him now.  His face flushed warm and a noise between a groan and a laugh finally escaped his lips, “I...I um. Hi, I live next door and I know we don’t know each other but you smiled at me yesterday and seemed sweet.  There’s...a really big fucking spider in my house and I’m deathly scared of them. Would you mind...killing it for me?” he asked, the last few words coming out in a rush.

 

Dean could feel his eyes widen a bit as a smile drew upon his lips. The kid was adorable and it was almost impossible to hold back the chuckle growing in his throat, but he did. The last thing he wanted was for the guy to get the wrong idea and think he was a jerk for laughing at him. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll take care of it,” he said, grabbing a pair of thin gloves from the bench just inside his doorway. “You can just hang out here if you want and I’ll be back in a few.”

 

“No...it’s okay I’ll come with,” Castiel said biting his lip as he followed his neighbor back towards his house.  He was a little embarrassed that his house was a mess with boxes everywhere but tried to keep reminding himself that it would be expected.  

 

Castiel opened the door for them and quietly closed it before showing his gorgeous neighbor the box.  He made a noise of disgust and shuddered hard as he looked away from it, “I can still feel it crawling on me,” he groaned.

 

The sincerity hidden in the blue eyes kept him from making light of it, though Dean did have a penchant for sticking his foot in his mouth. He was able to read the guy enough to know that a joke wouldn’t be welcome, not in this situation at least. “I’ll have a look,” he said, opening the box up a bit more. He eased some of the utensils around but he couldn’t find anything moving around inside. 

 

“What direction did it go when you got it off of you?” Dean asked, wondering if there was any way he’d be able to track the damn thing down and give the kid a little peace.

 

Castiel frowned and inched into the kitchen.  It was the same box he’d found the bastard in but it was clear it wasn’t in there anyway.  Castiel cringed and opened his mouth to answer but something crawling on his counter stopped him, “Oh Jesus fuck there it is!” Castiel cried and without realizing it shoved his face into his neighbor’s shoulder. 

 

“I got it, don’t worry,” Dean said, reaching out for the creepy crawly blob of fuzz. He picked it up gently and as soon as the thing was off the countertop, he rushed out the back door and across the road. 

 

He wasn’t overly fond of spiders himself but he knew someone that was. “Hey, is Matt here… I’ve got a present for him,” Dean said, drawing his eyes down to the spider crawling across his fingertips. 

 

Larry looked back at him, nearly slamming the door in his face before his son came barreling outside. 

 

“Dean!” 

 

“Here you go kid, pretty sure it’s not poisonous right?” Dean asked though he was less sure about it than he’d have liked to be. 

 

“Oooh that’s a Black Lace Weaver, where did you get that? They’re not found in Kansas,” he said, his little eyes bulged out in awe. 

 

“You can thank your new neighbor across the road for that. Just make sure you keep your pets at home, okay? Guy doesn’t seem like he’d be too fond of your friends.” 

 

“Thanks Mr. Dean.” 

 

“Yeah, no problem kid.” 

 

After Castiel had gotten over his initial embarrassment he stepped outside to see where his neighbor had gone.  He caught sight of him across the way talking to a teenage boy. Castiel chewed on his lip and couldn’t help smiling when his neighbor jogged back over to him, “Did you just give him that spider?” he asked.

 

“He’s kinda into stuff like that...any kind of bug really,” Dean said, shrugging a bit. “At least now you’ll know it's caged up and not coming back.” 

 

Castiel laughed a little, “Thank you.  For coming over and taking care of it. Bugs, especially spiders, turn me into a mess,” he said blushing a little, “I’m Castiel Novak by the way.”

 

“Dean Winchester, that’s one helluva name you’ve got Cas...Can I call you Cas?” he asked, though there wasn’t going to be much of a question about it. Dean wasn’t sure he could even pronounce that the right way though he’d literally just heard it. 

 

“Oh, I don’t mind,” Castiel grinned, “I should um...I should keep unpacking.  If I find another spider I know who to come to,” he laughed, cheeks warming up again.

 

“Sure thing, and you can come by anytime,” Dean said, the words twirling a bit of hope around in his stomach. It had been a while since he’d felt that way, the last time...well it was a while ago and it hadn’t worked out quite like he hoped but maybe this time could be different. 

* * *

  
  
  


Castiel glanced out the window of his kitchen, the smile on his face stretching slowly as he watched the snow slowly flit to the ground.  A few months had passed since he’d moved to Kansas but it felt like so much longer. He no longer felt alone, he knew almost all his neighbors now thanks to Dean and had even grown close to several of them.

 

Dean being the main one of course.  They were constantly at each other’s house, helping each other out with projects or cooking.  Dean loved his grill and Castiel loved to bake. Their neighborhood cookouts adored the two of them when they worked together.  To say Castiel had a mild crush on his green-eyed neighbor would be an understatement. Ever since the moment Dean had “saved” him from that stupid spider he’d had that butterfly feeling in his stomach anytime he was near the man.  Dean was sweet, caring, had an amazing sense of humor and overall selflessness when it came to anyone he cared about. Castiel was proud and awed to say he was one of those lucky bastards. 

 

Castiel chewed on his lip and quickly went to his stove to whip up some of his hot chocolate before hurrying across their lawns to get to Dean’s door.  He was still in his PJs, the large sweater from his college hanging nearly to his knees. He kicked at the door a few times as he looked around their neighborhood.  There were a few kids playing out in the snow and he couldn’t help smiling at them. 

 

Dean heard a loud banging noise from the front of his house so he poked his head around the corner and grinned. “C’mon back,” he said, gesturing his head toward the back yard. 

 

Castiel quickly followed the path to the back gate and handed over one of the mugs without a word, “What are you doing?” he asked following Dean as he sipped at his own hot chocolate.

 

“What, you can’t tell?” he asked with a wicked grin. Granted he only had them partially built but there were four large snowman bottoms and four more slightly smaller balls of packed snow sitting at his feet. The hot chocolate was perfectly sweet on his tongue and it warmed him up from the inside out. “God this is amazing, I know I keep saying it but you really are going to have to teach me how to make this. Sammy will flip.”  

 

“I’ll only teach you how to make it if you promise to tell me what the hell you put in your burgers that put me in a freaking coma every time,” Castiel laughed bumping Dean with his hip.  He put his mug down and took a few steps closer to the little mounds Dean was building. He threw his head back laughing, “Oh my god Dean...really? And you call  _ me _ kid?” he grinned.

 

“Hey, there’s no age limit on snowmen,  _ Cas _ .” Dean flicked a small handful of snow at his ridiculous neighbor before lifting the rounded middle up and gently dropping it on to the nearest base. He proceeded to do that two more times before he was interrupted with a thud against his back just as he’d reached down for the last one. 

 

“Oh you’re  _ so _ going to get it,” Dean said through gritted teeth, gathering a full hand of snow up before lobbing it directly at Castiel. 

 

“Dean!” Castiel cried as he fell into the snow.  He was about to retaliate when a loud, booming laugh made him jump.  There was a new face peering into Dean’s backyard, his hands filled with numerous snowballs and Castiel looked between the new guy and Dean. There was no recognition on Dean’s face either and Castiel let out a soft laugh.

 

“Sorry to interrupt and all, just thought you’d like to join the fight that’s happenin out here,” Benny grinned at the two staring at him all wide-eyed.

 

“I dunno, we’re not really  _ joiners _ ,” Dean lied, doing everything he possibly could to hide his smile. 

 

Castiel merely shrugged, a little smile pulling at his lips as the bear of a man shrugged as well turning to leave the backyard.  There was a whoosh and Castiel sucked in a sharp breath as a large snowball struck the stranger, covering nearly his entire head.

 

“Dean!  Oh my God,” Castiel quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing too much.

 

When the guy looked at him with a raised brow, Dean just grinned, “You really should have just asked, man…I’ve been one of the two Cedar Hollow Snowball Fight Champions since the early eighties, the other one was my kid brother Sammy. You wanna try that again?” 

 

“Oh, you’re on brother,” Benny snarked.  The two of them were a blur of motion as snowballs began to pelt across the yard.  The other one, the younger who’d been sitting in the snow scrambled away with a yelp but Benny just laughed, pelting him with snow as well.  It turned into a giant, epic fight that spilled from the backyard into the front where the neighbor kids quickly joined.

 

“Alright!  Alright! I...I give,” Benny panted dramatically.  He had a kid on each arm and one on his back and fell face first into the pillow of snow as a pair of cackles followed.

 

Castiel was collapsed back in the snow as well, completely exhausted.  He had tried to stand back and just watch the entire thing but Dean and the stranger would not allow that.  Dean had even tackled him a few times, nearly burying him in the snow in the process. As it was Dean was nearly sprawled across his legs, their bodies making a weird cross over the snow.  Castiel grunted as he tried to move but quickly gave up.

 

“Ready to beg for mercy?” Dean asked, his voice a bit deeper than usual. Having Cas in his life had been nothing short of amazing but it had been hell on his restraint. He didn’t know where they were headed, if Cas saw him as a friend or something more, he couldn’t say. It just felt so right to be near him that Dean couldn’t pull himself away. 

 

“Uuuungh,” Castiel groaned, laughing when Dean pinched at his sides.  He was so numb but when green eyes hovered over him, he was suddenly warm, “I give up,” he grinned.

 

“Okay, let’s get you inside before you freeze to death,” Dean said, purposely biting his tongue and saying a small thank you to the cold wet ice that kept his body in check. “You comin?” Dean said, turning to the burly man and the handful of kids that seemed to follow him around like baby ducklings. 

 

Benny shook himself out, getting most of the snow off his clothes.  The kids tried to climb on him again but he turned, playfully roaring at them to get them to scurry away, “That was fun,” he grinned moving closer to the couple, “Benny by the way.  Just moved in last night,” Benny said pointing to the simple one story a few houses down.

 

Castiel grabbed at Dean’s hand and groaned as he was lifted up out of the snow, “Nice to meet you Benny.  I’m Castiel and this is Dean,” he said, his body instantly beginning to shiver. Subconsciously he moved closer to Dean and it wasn’t until he caught Benny’s grin that he realized he was practically leaning against his friend for warmth.

 

“C’mon inside, Cas has a recipe for hot chocolate that will knock your socks off,” Dean promised, opening the back door as he shook the snow off of his shoes against the outside.

 

He tried not to brag but his house was one of the nicer ones in the area. It hadn’t been when he bought it, but over the years he’d done a lot of remodeling and additions and the year before when he’d finished up the master bathroom, he’d promised himself no more. At least, not until he knew for sure that he’d have someone to fill the space with him. 

 

“Take your socks and shoes off, the fire’s been going for a while now so it should be warm enough,” he promised, stripping out of the wet layers until it was just his under clothes, a tee shirt and a pair of boxers. “I’m gonna go grab some sweats, be right back.” 

 

Castiel moved around the house with ease, getting out Dean’s kettle and all the other ingredients he would need.  He was aware of eyes following him and when he looked up, his face flushed at how intensely Benny was staring at him.

 

“How long you two been together?” Benny asked suddenly and Castiel jerked so hard at the question he dropped the chocolate powder and cursed when it exploded on the floor.

 

“Oh...we’re not...shit,” Castiel grumbled quickly grabbing a towel to wet it.  

 

Benny frowned and quickly helped Castiel with the cleanup, “Wait, you two ain’t a couple then?” he asked.  The way the two acted around each other struck him as two people in a comfortable relationship but now to hear that his two very good looking neighbors were single?  Benny bit on his lip and inched closer to Castiel.

 

“So that means you’re free cher?” Benny asked.

 

Dean frowned, feeling a bit jealous and also stupidly angry. It wasn’t Benny’s fault he couldn’t nut up and ask Cas how he felt about him, about their relationship. He thought it was going somewhere but clearly, if Cas hadn’t considered them together, maybe he was reading way too much into it. 

 

He cleared his throat and walked in with his sweats hanging low on his hips. “Sorry to interrupt,” he said, not feeling even remotely sorry when he saw the flush sitting high on Cas’ cheeks. 

 

“You-You weren’t interrupting anything,” Castiel said quickly and swallowed hard when Dean looked at the mess he was trying to clean up, “I’m sorry...I dropped it,” he said quickly.  He hadn’t felt this nervous around Dean since the beginning of their friendship and now all he wanted to do was hightail it home to hide under his covers for eternity.

 

“I can finish cleanin it,” Benny offered, taking the wet towel from Castiel.  Their fingers brushed for a split second but Castiel jerked away. He would have taken offense to it if not for the bright red in the guy’s cheeks.  It was freaking adorable.

 

“I uh..I have more cocoa powder at home.  I’ll be right back,” Castiel said and without another word practically fled from Dean’s house.

 

“You don’t have to clean here, I could have taken care of him-it,” Dean said, though Benny already had the mess nearly wiped away. He didn’t enjoy feeling like one of those assholes who thought they owned someone they liked, someone they shared a connection with, but it was hard not to feel protective and maybe a little territorial when it came to Cas. 

 

Benny eyed Dean and felt a slow smirk grow, “Ah, I see it now,” he said chuckling to himself.  He was a little disappointed but he would just have to move on. Damn.

 

“He’s-he’s not wrong, we’re not  _ together _ but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want that to change. He’s a great guy, smart...funny, a little awkward sometimes but he more than makes up for it in other ways,” Dean said and hesitated just a little before he continued, “I just,- I haven’t found the right-the right words, the right time, I don’t know...I think sometimes I just keep waiting on him to make a move but he never does and I’m left with that ridiculous smile and blue balls.” 

 

Benny snorted, “Anyone ever tell ya you over share a bit?” he grinned, playfully punching Dean in the arm, “That boy is gone on you.  Whether he realizes it or not. May as well be the one to pluck up the courage and start that conversation,” Benny said with a shrug, “Gotta say though.  I’m a little bummed that I don’t get a chance with either of ya.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at the overshare comment but he guessed there was something about Benny that made him feel comfortable saying things he normally wouldn’t to a stranger or someone he’d just met either. “Eh, you’ll figure something out. People are a lot more open-minded here than you’d think.”

 

Benny chuckled, “Maybe.  But you two are the prettiest I’ve seen so far,” he grinned, giving Dean a wink.

 

Dean chucked a dish towel at him but felt his face flush a bit as he did it. He kinda hoped Cas would be back soon if nothing else it might change whatever tension was building into something more comfortable, the build that he was used to between them. 

 

“You hungry? I think I’ve got some chili leftover from dinner last night if you’re interested,” Dean said, reaching for the refrigerator door handle. 

 

“Sure, worked up a bit of an appetite out there,” Benny grinned, moving around a bit.  His clothes were soaked and if he wasn’t careful, he’d get sick, “I’m gonna go change real quick though.  I’ll be back in a few,” Benny said and headed out of the house just as Castiel was coming up the steps. They shared a few words and then he was off towards his own house.

 

Castiel clutched at his jar of cocoa and headed into Dean’s house, his fresh change of clothes warm from the dryer, “Hey I’m back.  Sorry again for making a mess,” he said chewing on his lip.

 

“Don’t worry about it Cas, no big deal,” Dean promised, stirring the chili that was heating on the stove. He could have nuked it but there was quite a bit left and he thought it would be easier to just heat it all up for the three of them than to try to do multiple bowls in the microwave. “It happens.” 

 

“Mmm, is that your chili?” Castiel asked moving closer to the stove.  The kettle was still on the stove and he went to work getting the burner turned back on.  Their shoulders bumped occasionally but each time it did it sent a flurry of excitement through him.

 

“Yeah, thought it might be good to have something warm and hearty after nearly freezing to death out there,” Dean teased, but then cut himself off quickly. He realized that Benny was right, putting off the conversation with Cas only meant that he was hurting himself. The sooner he found out what Castiel felt for him, the better off they would all be.

 

“Can we talk, for just a minute?” Dean asked, turning the stove cap down on low heat before covering the cooker and leaving it to warm. 

 

Castiel nodded, “Sure,” he said, swallowing down his nerves as he turned to face Dean.  They still had a good few minutes before the kettle would go off.

 

“I uh, I know I’m not the most, y’know, open guy or whatever but I like you and I think that we could be, that we’re good together. If, I mean if that’s something you’d want,” he said, his pulse racing in his chest and roaring in his ears. 

 

Castiel blinked up at him a few times before his mouth dropped open a bit, “Are...are you serious?” he asked.  When he got a timid nod from Dean a slow smile tugged at the corners of Castiel’s lips before lunged forward and hugged Dean tightly, “That is definitely something I’d want,” he said softly.

“Sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, I wasn’t sure- I didn’t want to make things weird between us,” Dean said, squeezing a bit before dropping a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “But I gotta say, I did  _ not _ enjoy the thought of losing you to Benny.” 

 

Castiel blushed furiously before ducking his head down, “That’s...that was why I dropped the jar.  He surprised me and was not prepared for that,” he laughed a little as he took a quick glimpse up at Dean.

 

“It made you jealous though?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, maybe jealous, or maybe it just made me feel like an idiot for not trying harder with you before he had the chance to just swoop in like some kind of smooth bastard,” Dean said with a chuckle, though he would happily admit that the mere thought of not having Cas in his life anymore was damn near the most terrifying thing he could imagine. 

 

“Benny’s hot but that would never happen.  You were my knight in shining metal first,” Castiel grinned, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss to Dean’s stubbly cheek.  The kettle behind him began to scream and he quickly turned to start making three batches of his hot chocolate.

 

“Hotter than me?” Dean asked teasingly with a pout, but Cas just laughed at him. “Fair enough, I can admit he’s damn pretty, doesn’t mean I don’t want you to think I’m better lookin’,” he said, sipping gently at the warm cup Cas put down in front of him. 

 

Castiel faced Dean again and scanned the man’s body slowly.  He’d never allowed himself to really indulge in the sight of Dean.  The man was truly beautiful, all lean muscle with just a barely there softness in his belly.  He knew from past experiences that Dean’s legs bowed out a bit and now Castiel wished it were summer so he could see the man in those tight swimming trunks again.  

 

Castiel took a slow sip of his drink and hummed, “You’re definitely hotter,” he grinned.

 

“I think maybe you’re just stroking my ego but I like it, so I’m gonna let it fly,” Dean said, chuckling a bit before he stepped back over to the stove and stirred the chili that was mostly warmed. There was a knock at the front door and Dean waved it off with a quick, “Go ahead, I’m gonna put this into a few bowls and shred a bit of cheddar over mine, you want some too?”

 

“Yes please,” Castiel said and kissed at Dean’s cheek again just because he could.  He opened the door for Benny who smiled warmly and led him back into the kitchen.

 

“Damn that smells good.  Once I get my shit together, I’ll make you a pie in thanks for feeding me,” Benny grinned.

 

Castiel’s eyes bugged and then laughed at the how wide Dean’s eyes had gotten, “Uh oh,” he grinned walking over to the fridge to grab a few beers.

 

“Tell me more about this  _ pie, _ ” Dean said, his attention officially perked. “Cause I’mma be honest here Benny, there’s little I wouldn’t do for a good pie.” 

 

* * *

  
  


“Fuck, you feel amazing like this sweetheart,” Dean said, grunting a bit as Cas rutted against him on the couch. It had started off innocent enough, just watching a movie together but over the last couple weeks, they’d moved from shy, gentle kisses to full on make-out sessions and more light frottage than Dean had experienced since he was in high school.

 

It was adorable really, the way Cas went red whenever Dean mentioned any sort of progression into actual sex, though he’d gotten the feeling that maybe Cas wasn’t quite ready yet, so he’d backed away from it, pleased enough just to have someone he cared about so damn much. The rest, he decided could wait. 

 

Castiel merely nodded, a soft moan feeding into Dean’s mouth as their hips rolled against each other.  There was something nagging at him in the back of his mind but Dean’s body on top of his was beyond distracting.  He wanted to go further, to finally see and feel every inch of his boyfriend but with his inexperience with the whole thing, he was worried he’d disappoint Dean.  

 

Castiel moved his leg out from under Dean and both of them groaned as Dean was now pressed completely against him, “Ungh God Dean,” he whined, body jerking at the sensation.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw the light of his phone go off and he frowned, lifting his head a bit. That was when he saw the time display on the DVR. 

 

“Shit, Dean...wait- oh fuck,” Castiel groaned, head falling back and body arching up a bit, “B-Benny’s coming over remember?” he gasped.

 

Dean growled, he cared about Cas with a desperation he hadn’t felt in years but fuck if it didn’t feel like he needed just  _ a little more _ . “Oh come on, you can bring him in too for all I care just don’t stop doing that, please Cas, I need it-you, need you, sweetheart.” 

 

Castiel’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at Dean’s comment but quickly threw it to the side in favor of pulling Dean closer, “Touch me Dean, please,” he whined just before spitting into his hand and shoving his hand down Dean’s boxers to grip him tightly.  It was the first time he’d touched Dean’s cock and he regretted almost immediately that it was being rushed.

 

Dean moaned and bucked into Castiel’s grip just enough to feel the smallest sense of satisfaction. He quickly got to work on the clasp of Cas’ jeans and dove in to do the same for his gorgeous boyfriend, they both had been on edge for weeks, months if you count the time they spent together as ‘ _ just friends’ _ but still wanting one another. It wasn’t pretty or experienced even but it was  _ Cas _ and that seemed to be enough for his dick to find everything it needed from the touch. “That’s it, sweetheart, don’t stop.. Fuck, right there, almost there baby, C’mon Cas, cum with me.” 

 

Castiel bit down on his lips and threw his head back as he fell over the edge after a few more strokes of his cock.  He whined low in his throat as he tried to focus on bringing Dean over as well.

 

Benny frowned down at his phone.  Castiel should have replied to him by now.  Shaking his head he jogged up the steps and opened the front door to Dean’s house.  Over the past few weeks, he’d grown close to Dean and Castiel and now considered them his closest friends.  It wasn’t uncommon to step into his own house and find Dean or Castiel there just waiting for him. 

 

Though, the sight he walked into was definitely a first.  The couple was eagerly rutting against each other and by the noise that left Castiel he was guessing he just finished.  Benny snorted and bit his lip, watching for another second before opening his mouth, “Oooh fuck yeah Dean,” he moaned loudly.

 

The orgasm wrenched from his body almost involuntarily at the sound of Benny’s voice filling the space behind his ears. He’d probably be embarrassed about it later but fuck if it wasn’t exactly what he’d needed to find his release. Castiel’s hand had been uncoordinated and a little lax from his own climax and therefore hadn’t been  _ quite _ enough to get him there just yet, but just a few words in Benny’s smooth baritone and Dean’s cock pumped out string after string of hot white pleasure. 

 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open as his face turned crimson.  He snuck a glance over at Benny and quickly looked away. The man looked a little too smug and pleased with himself, “Could...could you give us a minute?” Castiel squeaked.

 

Benny chuckled, licking his bottom lip, “Sure thing Cas,” he said, turning the corner as he shook his head.

 

“Oh my God,” Castiel groaned, wiping at his face with his clean hand.  His other was still down Dean’s boxers.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, I-I probably um, I should have listened to you I guess,” Dean said, though he didn’t exactly  _ feel _ sorry for the orgasm, not for Castiel’s nor his own. 

 

Castiel chewed on his lip as he looked up into Dean’s sated face, “You came when you heard his voice,” he said.  It wasn’t an accusation and he wasn’t angry or upset by it, mostly curious. The comment from earlier and now this...maybe Dean wanted more?  Now that made him flinch a little. Maybe Dean needed more than Castiel could give him at the moment? 

 

“It wasn’t like that, I mean, yeah I did y’know when he said my name but Cas it wasn’t-I’m happy with you, I don’t want-, I’m good with what we have, and going at whatever pace you wanna go. I was just a little closer than I thought when he came in, that’s all, no big deal,” Dean said, though somehow he still wound up feeling guilty. 

 

It wasn’t like he jacked off to thoughts of Benny all the time or had some kind of secret crush or anything... _ right? _

 

Castiel stared at him, shrugging, “Okay,” he said and gently pushed Dean off of him so he could right his clothes.  He needed to change completely and instead of grabbing something from Dean’s room he opted to go to his house instead.  Mostly to gather himself for a few minutes before being in the same room as Dean and Benny. He barely waved at Benny as he left the house and hurried across their lawns.

 

Benny watched him go and smirked, coming back into the room as Dean finished tucking himself back, “Sorry about that brother, it was too tempting,” he laughed.

 

“Yeah, hilarious…” Dean said, though there wasn’t any laughter there, nor any heat but he felt more than a little guilty about how the whole thing had gone down nonetheless. “Sorry, just uh, gimme a second and I’ll be back,” he said, rushing upstairs to clean himself off and throw on a pair of sweats. He debated going shirtless but couldn’t bring himself to do it, not after...well  _ everything _ . Instead, he threw on an old band shirt that was soft and comfortable and may a little bit like a security blanket for him.

 

Benny sighed, the two would get over it eventually.  He went into Dean’s kitchen and rummaged around in his fridge.  Seemed as though Dean neglected to go to the store again, much like he had earlier as well.  Sighing again he reached into his pocket for his phone to put in an order to one of their shared favorite places.

 

Dean stepped into the kitchen and moved toward the fridge to grab a beer before saying anything, he listened to Benny rattle off their regular order with a couple of extra sides as he leaned back against the counter. When the call was finally over, Dean took a slow sip from his bottle and shook his head at himself. “Sorry man, I just- I think that didn’t go over too well with Cas and now I’m kinda worried about what’s going on in his head.” 

 

“He probably just needs a minute to calm down, poor thing works himself up over nothin half the time,” Benny said, “It’s not like you came because of me, just got surprised.  Right?” Benny asked with a quirked brow.

 

“I uh-yeah, I mean-” Dean stuttered, feeling clumsier than he had in a long time. His neck burned with embarrassment and he couldn’t help putting his hand back there to try to hide the blush. He was just about to tell Benny, in no uncertain terms, that it was nothing like that when his phone beeped and he pulled it up to see the message from Cas instead.

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ I’ll be over in a few.  Just wanted to take a shower and clear my head.

_ Message from Castiel:  _ I’m not upset or angry or whatever else you think I might be feeling.

_ Message from Castiel:  _ To be honest, if that was something you wanted I think I’d be okay with it.

 

_ Message from Dean: _ All I need is you, Benny ordered food if you’re hungry. 

 

Dean grimaced down at his phone. He wasn’t sure what Cas was playing at, or if he was being insecure or serious but either way he knew he needed to make sure they were okay before they discussed anything as crazy as pulling Benny into the mix. 

 

He bit his lip and stared down at his phone, willing it to go off again. 

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ We can talk about it later.  I’ll be back over in a few minutes.

_ Message from Castiel:  _ You’re all I ever need too Dean.

 

Benny watched as a handful of different emotions flitted over Dean’s face.  He felt guilty for butting in and causing everything to get weird but it had been a joke.  Something to endlessly tease his two friends about for weeks to come. 

 

“Look, I can go.  Give you and Cas some space for a few days,” Benny said softly.

 

“No, no I-” Dean wanted to shut that offer down immediately. If Cas’ texts were anything to go by, he at least didn’t  _ sound _ upset, but that wasn’t exactly a ringing endorsement either. “Stick around for now, I can’t promise you that it won’t be weird when Cas gets here but we should talk,  _ all of us _ .” 

 

Benny nodded, giving Dean a smile before grabbing his own beer from the fridge.  It only took a few more minutes before Castiel came in the house, his hair still wet from a shower Benny assumed.  Surprisingly Castiel gave him a hug and then bounced over to Dean to kiss at his cheeks.

 

“So what did you order for food?” Castiel asked stepping over to the fridge to find his soda that was nearly pushed to the back.  

 

Benny shared a look with Dean, his mouth opening and closing a few times, “I uh...Chinese.  Thought we could all use some extra food tonight,” he said. Castiel glanced at him over his shoulder and nodded before going back into the living room.

 

“Cas don’t you think maybe...we should talk?” Dean asked, wincing a bit at how formal he sounded, hell how formal he  _ felt _ . It wasn’t like him to poke something if Cas was willing to let it go but something made this issue seem like a particularly annoying thorn in his side. 

 

Castiel came back in the kitchen and looked between the two men.  A part of him wanted to let it go, just forget it happened but it was obviously bugging not only his boyfriend but his friend, “Sure?  I mean, it happened, things got awkward but unless there’s something more to this…” Castiel trailed off.

 

Dean blinked a few times, still feeling a little taken aback by how calm and almost  _ detached _ Cas seemed from the situation. “I just don’t get it, you seemed pretty y’know, like um...maybe not upset but freaked out and you come back and just act like nothing’s going on, it’s just kinda throwing me here sweetheart.” 

 

“Me too man.  If you’re upset with me Cas it’s okay, I’d understand,” Benny said.  

 

Castiel took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I was freaked out.  I’m not...I don’t have a lot of experience with...you know sex and whatever.  I was already thrown by that comment you had made Dean and then Benny showing up and your reaction to it...I just needed some space,” Castiel explained gnawing on his lip a little.

 

“Shit, Cas. I wasn’t-I mean, I wasn’t  _ serious _ , I was just y’know, hard up for an orgasm…” Dean said, though it didn’t feel like the complete truth so he quickly shook his head. “No, I’m not going to do this… I care about you, more than I have anyone in a long time, maybe ever so I’m going to be as honest as I can with you and I guess I’ll just have to hope it doesn’t come back to bite me in the ass.”

 

Dean took a deep breath, moving closer to Cas and lifting him up a bit until he was sitting comfortably on the counter. “We’ve both agreed that Benny’ a good lookin’ guy,” he said, turning to Benny with an outstretched finger, “Don’t get cocky.” 

 

When he turned back to Cas, there was a rush of nervousness that bled back into his stomach, but he pushed on. “Me, being a hundred percent honest here Cas, I’d tell you that I don’t  _ need _ anything but you. That keeping you and making you happy is more important to me than anything else. That being said, if it’s something you think you could be okay with, I wouldn’t say no if Benny wanted to join us sometimes, for y’know sex or anything else really. Even just a date night or a movie night that we can  _ all _ share.” 

 

Benny nearly dropped the beer in his hands at the turn of this conversation.  This was the farthest from what he had expected and didn’t know how he even felt about it.  Then again, looking between Dean and Castiel, he did.

 

“I meant what I said in that message Dean.  I just needed a moment to get my head back on straight and really think about it,” Castiel said, reaching out for Dean’s hand.

 

“Um, don’t I get a say in all this?” Benny laughed.

 

“That depends, you gonna argue?” Dean asked, a knowing smirk on his lips. Benny wasn’t much at hiding his feelings, not that he really tried. He’d been blatantly honest about his interest the very first night he met them, and it hadn’t dwindled even a little over the last few weeks. 

 

“Not really but you both are talkin like I ain’t here,” Benny snorted.

 

Castiel blushed a little, “Sorry Benny,” he said.

 

“It’s alright cher, not your fault  Dean-o has no manners,” Benny grinned moving closer to the two of them.

 

“Hey, I’m not trying to be a dick, just wanted to make sure things were okay with us before propositioning you. I mean, I guess I could have pulled Cas into the living room and we could have whispered about you but I feel like that would have probably been worse, am I right?” Dean asked, though he was genuinely sorry that he’d made Benny feel as if he didn’t have a choice in the matter, or left out of the discussion. 

 

“I ain’t mad or nothin, promise,” Benny laughed softly, moving to sink down onto the couch, “I ain’t gonna lie here though, the idea of being with the of ya…” he groaned a bit and gave the two of them a lewd grin.

 

Castiel shifted a bit, “Would...would this only be for sex then?” he asked nervously.

 

“It can be whatever you want it to be sweetheart. Whatever Benny is comfortable with and whatever you want. I’m an easy man to please and as I said before, you’re enough on your own to do that. But Benny’s one helluva bonus, as far as I’m concerned at least,” Dean said, chucking a bit as he kissed softly behind Cas’ ear, pulling him closer: 

 

Benny smiled softly when those impossibly blue eyes met his and he was drawn in, stepping closer to them slowly, “Why don’t we take this one step at a time cher.  We continue to hang out, and if you’re ready for more we’ll take that step when it comes,” Benny said. 

 

Castiel’s eyes widened and bit his lip again, “You’d be okay with that?” he asked.

 

“Mmhmm, I have a feelin you’re gonna be callin all the shots,” Benny smirked at Dean, “But just so we’re clear, I  _ am _ interested in this.  If you both want me, I’ll be there and not just for sex if you don’t want it be just that,” Benny said giving Castiel a wink.

 

“We don’t like to make it easy on ourselves, do we?” Dean teased jokingly, a loud laugh bubbling out of his stomach. He wanted this for them more than he’d let on, but it wasn’t a lie to have told Cas he would have been enough. Something was telling him that the more time they spent with Benny though, the more he would crave them both. 

 

* * *

  
  


Benny put the finishing touches on the cake before taking a giant step back.  It was his first attempt at doing a Bee theme but he was rather proud of it. It was a chocolate cake that he slathered with his buttercream frosting and wrapped around the entire thing was fondant he had shaped into looking like a giant honeycomb.  Then he painstakingly made a handful of little bees out of fondant to decorate the base. He’d found some solid wire that he poked into the bottom of the bees then into the top of the cake to make it seem like they were fluttering around. Biting his lip he took some gold edible paint and drew some honeycomb shapes into the plate and finally felt it was truly done.  He took a picture of it and quickly sent it to do Dean.

 

_ Message to Dean:  _ Think our little bee will like this?

 

Dean had just finished loading the flowers into the back of Benny’s truck he’d borrowed when his pocket started to buzz. He climbed into the cab and checked his message before starting the engine. When he saw the picture his eyes got wider and he shook his head, even after all this time of seeing and  _ tasting _ Benny’s incredible desserts he was still surprised to see some of the stuff the guy pulled off. 

 

_ Message to Benny:  _ Holy shit, man. He’s gonna love it. 

_ Message to Benny:  _ I love it and I don't even like the stinger happy little bastards _. _

 

Benny barked out a laugh before putting the phone down to put the cake into the carrier.  He made sure everything was cleaned up and turned off before snatching up his phone. He lived a few houses down from Dean and Castiel so it was only a minute or two before he was climbing into the passenger side of his truck, the cake set between his feet so it wouldn’t move around, “As sad as he is that he had to work today on his birthday, I’m glad he is,” Benny grinned, looking into the back and sighing softly at all the flowers.  Castiel was gonna flip.

 

“Yeah, it sure makes all this shit easier,” Dean said, twirling his hand around to encompass them, the surprise, and everything in the back of the truck. “If he’d been off today one of us would have had to distract him and well then you’d have had to do this all by yourself,” Dean added, with a chuckle.

 

Benny shook his head, playfully punching at Dean’s shoulder as he started heading towards the Roadhouse.  The place was closing down just for them and this shindig. Benny had been a little surprised at how quickly the owner Ellen, agreed to it.  Then again it wasn’t that hard to figure out. Castiel made everyone, no matter who, fall in love with him. He was so shy and sweet but had a fierceness in him that Benny hadn’t seen in someone in a long time.  More than once the kid had jumped behind the counter to help Ellen out of a bind and it really helped that the woman was practically Dean’s mom.

 

After that night when he’d walked in on Dean and Castiel on the couch, it hadn’t taken long for Benny to worm his way even further into their lives.  He was proud that both Dean and Castiel trusted him enough to talk about their pasts. It made him all the more grateful that he’d followed the whim to throw that first snowball at Dean’s head.

 

“What time he get off?  Four again or is he gonna sweet talk his way in getting out early?” Benny smirked.

 

‘Who knows, but I’m hoping we’ll have everything except maybe the food, set up and ready to go by noon. That way if he does manage to leave early, it won’t ruin the surprise,” Dean commented, glancing at his phone to check the time. “It’s gonna be a tight squeeze but maybe I can bribe Ash with a case of beer and we’ll have a couple extra hands with everything.”

 

Benny nodded, “Should I call my new hire Krissy?  She managed to make the cupcakes yesterday without destroying them or my kitchen,” he laughed.  At Dean’s grin, Benny messaged the girl and chuckled at her enthusiastic yes. Like he said, EVERYONE was practically in love with Castiel.  Even the snarky little shits he had employed at his bakery.

 

“You know he’s gonna get all emotional right?  You gonna be able to reign it in Chief?” Benny asked.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Dean said, clearing his throat in an overly masculine way, the corner of his lips slipping into a grin. 

 

“Oh, you mean you  _ don’t _ flounder and flail at the tiny bit of indication that Castiel is getting emotional about something?  God forbid his eyes get a little glassy with tears,” Benny laughed, reaching over to squeeze the back of Dean’s neck as the Roadhouse came into view.

 

“Yeah, whatever. Like you’re any better,” Dean said gruffly, turning the wheel to steer Benny’s truck into the familiar parking lot. He shut the engine off as Benny’s laughter ratched higher and glanced over his shoulder, “You want help carrying all this shit in, or do you wanna keep it going chuckles?”

 

“Oh come on Dean-o, you know I’m just teasin,” Benny smiled and shook his head, easing out of the truck to make his way to the hatch, “You know as well as I do the both of us are wrapped around that kid’s fingers,” he said once Dean was next to him, “I’m just glad you had the idea to surprise him.  Definitely deserves it,” he said.

 

“Yeah, well...that’s true at least,” Dean said, rubbing softly at the back of his neck. He wanted to reach out and kiss the man, reassure both of them that he wasn’t really upset, just feeling vulnerable but as understanding, as everyone had been about their relationship, it still weirded them out a bit so he didn’t. Instead, he just smiled and nodded toward the back again with a sigh, “Let’s go get this done.” 

 

Benny squeezed at Dean’s arm and nodded, quickly getting the hatch down and his arms full of the flower arrangements.  The flowers smelled sweet and he couldn’t help grinning wide at how much care Dean took to making them. Ellen greeted them with a warm smile and she hurried out to the truck to grab the cake to put in the fridge until later.

 

“Oh...shit...this looks awesome!” Benny gasped once he was inside the place.  Strung up all along the ceiling were twinkling string lights and all the chairs were wrapped in yellow and black streamers.  There was a long table where the food would be and Benny groaned when he could smell the beginnings of Ellen’s chili. It took a long time to make but he knew later on Ash would be making burgers as well.  His stomach growled obnoxiously as he started to put the flowers on each table.

 

It took them a while but with Ash and Jo helping, it was all ready to go by noon and Dean felt a thrill of excitement and pleasure twirling up his spine as he looked around the room. He tried to imagine himself as Cas and how he would see it all but he couldn’t  _ actually _ channel Cas in his true form but either way, he figured the guy would be pretty damn happy with it all. 

 

“Now, we go back home and we wait,” Dean said, chuckling a little as he twirled his keys around on his finger. 

 

Benny nodded, walking side by side with Dean until they were at the truck.  He quickly looked around before pulling Dean in and giving him a soft kiss, “He’s gonna love it,” he said with a soft smile then took a step back.  He snatched up his keys from Dean’s fingers and went to the driver’s side.

 

“Yeah, we didn’t do half bad,” Dean teased, looking back fondly at The Roadhouse. It was practically his home, the place he grew up with the way Ellen looked after him and Sam for all those years. It would always  _ feel _ like home, even if he loved the house he’d made for himself in Cedar Hollow. 

 

They piled into the truck and Benny drove over to Dean’s house where they would wait for Castiel to show up.  He’d brought his “party” clothes the night before and as soon as they were inside the house he beelined it for Dean’s room.  There was a scoff behind him and turned to quirk a brow at Dean.

 

“What?  I’ve been baking and decorating all day, I need a shower,” Benny said.

 

“You sure you’re not just trying to get out of dodge for when Cas shows up asking questions?” Dean asked, reaching for a bottle of water from the fridge.

 

Benny barked out a laugh, “Nah, but he’ll know something is up he sees me covered in frosting and smelling like sugar on my day off,” he said hurrying into the kitchen to grab up a towel to snap at Dean’s ass.  He quickly dropped it and took off for the bathroom.

 

“You say that like you don’t already bake on all your days off,” Dean grumbled but let it go. He had a scene to set, and a role to play. 

 

He went into his bedroom and pulled out his ratty old sweats with the holes in the knees, and a band t-shirt that looked as old as he was, maybe older. He pulled them on and went into the kitchen, shooting a text off to his adorable boyfriend. 

 

_ Message from Dean:  _ Know what time you’re getting out of there today?

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ Soon I hope.  My boss Naomi knows it’s my birthday and has been keeping my workload pretty light.

 

Dean smiled. 

 

_ Message from Dean:  _ It’s your birthday??

_ Message from Dean: _ Shit sweetheart, I forgot.

_ Message from Dean:  _ You mind if we just hang out at the house?

_ Message from Dean:  _ Already in my PJs

 

Castiel frowned deep, his chest squeezing at the fact that Dean completely forgot. Even though they’d just talked about it last night.  He glanced over at Naomi and wondered if he could ask her to stay until his full shift was over.

 

_ Message from Castiel _ : I guess.  I’ll come over later after I get home.

_ Message from Dean: _ Well don’t keep me waiting, I’m going to make dinner for you…

  
  


Usually, the sight of Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches would bring a smile to his face but this time it made him grumpy.  He tried texting Benny again, hoping that at least  _ one _ of his boyfriends remembered his birthday and would celebrate with him.  As his messages continued to be unread he grew even more grumpy.

 

_ Message from Castiel:   _ Are you being serious?

 

_ Message from Dean _ : Just come home, sweetheart.

  
  


Castiel sighed and dragged a hand down his face.  Dean looked so tempting and he really wanted to just curl up to the man but he was also incredibly annoyed with him.  And Benny. His messages were still not looked at.

 

“Castiel, why don’t you go on and go home now.  You’ve been staring at your phone more than working anyway,” Naomi said laughing softly.  Castiel blushed and nodded, getting up to gather his things. He was going home but not the one Dean was thinking about.  He left Dean’s message unanswered and made his way out to his car.

 

“Dude, I can practically feel how pissed off he is through his messages,” Benny said with a wince as he made his way back into the family room, towel tight around his waist.

 

“He’ll get over it when we surprise him, it will be more special that way,” Dean promised, “Now that you’re out of the shower, I’m gonna change real quick...he hasn’t answered but I know him, he will be fine. If you want to text him and be the  _ good _ boyfriend, go for it, just get him here.”

 

Benny chewed on his lip as Dean brushed past him.  The original plan was for him to not answer Castiel’s messages but it was eating at him.  He didn’t want Castiel to think he didn’t care. He stood there for a few minutes pondering what he should do and finally just put the phone down.  He’d probably just make it worse anyway.

 

As he got dressed he could hear Castiel’s car pulling up and Benny peered out Dean’s window.  Sure enough, Castiel was home and he was storming into his own house, the slam of his front door loud enough to be heard through the walls.  He stepped over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

 

“Hey Deano, he’s home now,” he called out.

 

“Yeah, I got that.” Dean said, frowning at the sound of the slam. He expected Cas to be a little upset but not pissed off, as it turned out he might not know his boyfriend as well as he’d hoped. 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair one more time, adding just a bit of cologne on the back of his neck and looked at his reflection for a few seconds before sighing at Benny. “Let’s go get him.”

 

Benny nodded quickly and followed Dean out of the house.  They made their way to Castiel’s and it was Benny who knocked on the door a few times.  When there was no answer Benny shared a look with Dean and knocked again. There was a grumbling sound from inside and then the door was pulled open.

 

“What...I thought you were in your PJs!” Castiel exclaimed staring at Dean.  He was so confused. The hurt he still felt was swirling in his chest but his two boyfriend’s looked much too nice for just some casual hang out at one of their houses.

 

“My fault was hoping to surprise you but seems like I just pissed you off instead,” Dean said, his mouth turned down into a grimace. He bit down on the guilt and buried it, taking a deep breath and letting a small smile pull at his lips. “Let me make it up to you sweetheart?”

 

“So, you  _ didn’t _ forget my birthday?” Castiel asked, hating how timid his voice was.  

 

Benny groaned and quickly shook his head, “Nah cher.  How could we ever? It was all meant to be teasing,” he said and quickly drew Castiel between him and Dean.  Castiel seemed confused but he didn’t fight as he was squished between him and Dean as they hugged around him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry, Cas...this was all my stupid idea but we have plans so...if you’re willing, I’d love you to see what they are,” Dean said, speaking softly against the warmth of Castiel’s neck. He squeezed tightly at Benny’s bicep, hoping it said enough and he didn’t actually need to go through the ‘you were right, I was wrong’ spiel. 

 

Castiel nodded eagerly and gently pulled at both Dean and Benny’s hands to lead them inside and even further into his bedroom, “Do I need to dress nicely?” he asked biting his lip as he opened his closet.

 

Benny sunk down on Castiel’s bed and smiled, reaching out to grip at Dean’s hand a bit before leaning back on his elbows, “Wear whatever the hell you want cher,” he said.

 

“What he said, wear your pajamas, wear a tux, wear a wedding dress for all I care, just whatever makes you happy sweetheart,” Dean promised, smiling up at Cas as warmly as he could manage. He was happy Cas seemed to be in better spirits but it would be a long time before he let go of that guilt he’d put on himself by being an idiot and not listening to Benny. 

 

“Okay,” Castiel turned back to his closet and chewed on his lip some more.  He didn’t want to dress like a total schlub, not with how nicely Dean and Benny were.  He snatched out his slate grey button up and one of his blue ties before grabbing at a pair of his skinny jeans and then disappeared into the bathroom.

 

“Dean-”

 

“Ben I-” 

 

“Shush,” Benny said softly, taking up Dean’s hand to squeeze at his fingers, “I know what must be goin through that head of yours and I’m tellin you to stop.  I ain’t gonna waste my breath and say I told you so cause that’d just be stupid and childish. Let’s just give him a night he’ll remember okay? I’m sure the second he sees all the work you put into at the Roadhouse, all this beginning shit will be quickly forgotten.”

 

“Yeah...okay. I’ll try, promise,” he said, though it wasn’t going to be that easy. Still, he’d make an effort to forget about it for a while. If nothing else, it would keep Benny from worrying about him and give him some more energy to focus onto Cas and make sure he truly did feel all the affection, warmth, the  _ love _ Dean had put into it all, that they both had. 

 

Benny opened his mouth to say something else but Castiel was coming back out of the bathroom and his voice got lodged in his throat.  Castiel was adorable at every second but now, dressed up and giving them a shy smile...fuck he was beautiful. 

 

“How do I look?” Castiel asked, spinning for his boyfriends.  The looks on their faces were enough but sometimes a guy needed to actually hear the words.

 

“Gorgeous,” Dean said, “As always, but that smile is extra bright tonight. Thank you for finding it again for me,” he added, kissing softly at those pretty pink lips. 

 

Castiel smiled even brighter and leaned in for more kisses from Dean.  There were times when he couldn’t understand how not only Dean but Benny were both with him.  He knew Dean and Benny engaged in intercourse but Castiel hadn’t with either of them yet. He was perfectly content to making out and snuggling with either or even sometimes both of them.  It made his head spin just how patient and loving Dean and Benny were and it made his heart flutter each time he was pulled in close.

 

Benny watched the two of them with a warm smile, enjoying how soft and pliant Castiel was becoming in Dean’s arms.  He glanced at his watch and gently cleared his throat to get their attention, “We better get goin,” Benny said and grunted as he suddenly had his arms full.

 

“Haven’t gotten my hug from you yet,” Castiel laughed, pressing his face into Benny’s neck as the bigger man practically pulled him onto his lap.

 

“There’s no rush, it’ll all still be there whenever you’re ready Cas,” Dean said, gently patting against his boyfriend’s thigh. He’d already made enough of a mess of things he wasn’t going to make it any worse by rushing it. Besides, he could shoot a text off when they left and he was sure everything would be pristine and waiting for him the minute they brought him in. 

 

Benny grinned and leaned in to get his kiss as well.  Having Castiel content and nearly purring in his lap was well worth the being late for, though when he tried to untuck Castiels’ shirt to touch at his back his boyfriend leaned back with snort.

 

“Don’t even think about it Lafitte, do you know how hard it is to get this tucked in and look flat?” Castiel playfully scolded and climbed off Benny’s lap, “Alright, take me wherever we’re going,” he said bouncing on his toes a bit.  The annoying feelings from earlier eagerly forgotten as the excitement for whatever his boyfriends had planned took its place.

 

Dean held out his hand, palm up. “Your chariot awaits,” he said, a faux British class added to his voice. He smiled and chuckled along with Cas but led him outside to where the Impala was waiting. Dean ran around to the driver’s seat when he got close, allowing Benny to open the door for Cas instead. The three of them climbed into the front seat, though it wasn’t an easy fit, and he shot off that text to Ellen. 

 

_ Message from Dean: _ Bee is in the hive, be there in twenty. 

 

Benny had his arm draped over the back of the seat, his fingers brushing along Dean’s shoulder as Castiel snuggled into his side.  The music was kept low but it was Castiel who leaned forward to turn it up. The resulting grin on Dean’s face made Benny smile as well and all three of them sang along with the song.  

 

“Alright cher, close your eyes for me,” Benny whispered against his ear.  Castiel did so and Benny chuckled as he could practically feel the excitement brewing in their little boyfriend.

 

Dean chuckled, almost relieved that Benny had Cas close his eyes. He didn’t want the guy to see The Roadhouse and be disappointed that it would be just another night out at the “family” restaurant. Once he’d parked, he helped Benny guide their boyfriend from the car. He opened the doors for them and held them wide as those big, calloused fingers were squeezed tightly shut over Castiel’s eyelids. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

Castiel nodded eagerly and then Benny’s hand was gone.  He sucked in a sharp gasp as all of their friends shouted happy birthday and confetti was thrown in the air above him, “Oh-wow!” Castiel laughed brightly as he got a glimpse of the little pieces of paper.  They were all black and yellow, some of them in the shape of bees. He looked around at the entire scene and realized not only were they at the Roadhouse but it had been transformed into something straight out of his dreams.

 

“This...this is amazing!” Castiel cried, spinning around and hugging at both of his boyfriends, “No one has ever thrown me a surprise party!”

 

“This is all yours sweetheart, and it wasn’t just us,  _ everybody _ wanted to help out and worked to bring it all together for you. We all wanted you to have something memorable this year, with us, with  _ family _ .” Dean kissed gently at Cas’ forehead. He squeezed at Cas hand and pulled him further into the room. 

 

Castiel eagerly kissed both of his boyfriends and bounded over to their friends who embraced him easily.  He was so overwhelmed he felt a bit silly when tears built up but he quickly brushed them away. That was until he got a closer look at all the decorations.  The flowers on each table, the lights and then the cake. He covered his mouth and flailed a bit.

 

“Benny!” he cried out and tore across the diner to jump into Benny’s arms, kissing all over his face.

 

Benny barked out a laugh but let Castiel have his way before gently pulling at his hair to give the guy a proper kiss, “Happy birthday sweetheart,” he said.  Castiel hugged him tightly and then he was off again. Benny shook his head and draped an arm around Dean’s shoulders, “Told you he’d get emotional,” he said with a wink.

 

“And you were obviously right, about a lot of things. I’ll try to listen to you more in the future,” Dean teased with a laugh, finally letting himself let go a bit, now that Cas’ smile was stretched wide across his face and he was having a good time. 

 

Castiel spent the night being shuffled around between groups of his friends, his boyfriends and then back to his friends.  He even managed to get Dean and Benny to dance with him several times. The food spread had been just as amazing with Ellen’s chili and Ash’s burgers.  He was so stuffed but by God he was going to get some of Benny’s cake in there as well. 

 

The room darkened and soon Castiel was standing in the middle of his friends as they sang happy birthday, Dean and Benny in the center as well holding the cake up for him.  He didn’t need to make a wish but he did so anyway, mostly to keep what he already had tightly in his life. The candles were blown out and the room exploded with cheers and Benny helped him cut the cake.  There were cupcakes as well for everyone else, the cake was just for Castiel. 

 

He felt silly for all of one second when a couple of tears finally broke out and slid down his cheeks as he started to eat his piece of cake.  Instead of the teasing he expected from his boyfriends they just kissed at his wet cheeks, whispering how much they cared about him. 

 

Castiel was having the best night of his life, the best birthday ever but, unfortunately, it had to come to an end.  It was nearing midnight and Ellen had to get the place cleaned up for the next day. Castiel wanted to help but he quickly ran away when she snapped a towel at his behind.  He found Dean and Benny near the front door and Castiel was ready to go home but there was something he had to do first. He’d already cornered Benny and talked to him, now it was Dean’s turn.  Without saying anything, he took Dean’s hand and dragged him out back where the staff normally took their breaks. He pushed Dean down onto one of the crates and leveled him with a look.

 

“I understand what you tried to do earlier and I’m sorry I took it so much to heart.  You didn’t know I would take it that badly and I forgive you for everything that happened earlier,” he said digging his fingers into Dean’s shoulders, smiling when he felt the other man relax a little.

 

“You and Benny made this the best birthday I’ve ever had Dean.  I’m not exaggerating when I said no one’s ever done something like this for me.  When anyone would actually remember it was an oh, hey sorry happy birthday. And yes, that’s including my immediate family,” Castiel said rolling his eyes.

 

Castiel leaned in and dropped a kiss on Dean’s lips and hummed softly at the taste of beer and sugar that lingered, “I love you Dean Winchester,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too, Cas...so much,” he answered, his lips buzzing from the warmth and Castiel’s soft kisses. It was more than he ever thought he’d get to have and Benny adding to it made him want to pinch himself most days. 

 

Castiel smiled so brightly when they tried to kiss it was a mess that had both of them cracking up.  He hugged around Dean’s shoulders and cried out when Dean practically picked him up, carrying him through the diner and out to the car where Benny was waiting for them.  An easy smile on his face.

 

“Ah, there’s our little prince.  So, we just goin to your house cher or what we doin?” Benny asked leaning in for a kiss from first Castiel and then Dean.

 

Castiel chewed on his lip and looked between Dean and Benny before settling on Benny, “Yours, you have the bigger bed,” he grinned.

 

“That sounds like an  _ awesome _ idea,” Dean said, though he usually did prefer having Benny and Cas over to his place. He had a nice queen memory foam mattress but nothing could outshine the impressive king-sized bed that took up nearly all the man’s bedroom. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
